Five Nights at Castlevania
by RWBYVaniaMariaTheFaunas
Summary: Soma takes the summer job as the security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but will he survive Five Nights at Freddy's? (May end up on a semi-hiatus.)
1. Night 1: New Guard, Soma Cruz

**Hello everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, anyway, I was away for a lot of things: School, holidays, my birthday (which was on December 21,) etc. and have been unable to post any new stories/chapters. I will be continuing RWBYVania pretty soon, but for now, Five Nights at Castlevania! I hope to do anything other than Castlevania as well, like Mad Father, Misao, and any other good game you suggest me to do. But enough talk! Let's get to the fanfic!**

Soma flipped through the channels on the TV, looking for something to watch like an average teenage kid would do, when Mina came into the room.

"Soma! Soma!" she exclaimed, waving a newspaper around in the air. Soma looked at Mina with a dramatic sigh.

"What is it, Mina?" Soma said in an upset tone. Mina never really was this excited this often, but maybe she found something to entertain Soma for a while. Possibly a summer job.

"I found this! Read it!" Mina shouted, shoving the pages into Soma's face.

With a heavy sigh, Soma took the newspaper from Mina's hands, reading the page she had pointed to.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" Soma asked, looking at Mina. Mina smiled and nodded.

"I was thinking you could work as the new security guard! Besides, I heard the place is _haunted!_" Mina said, Soma giving a slight smirk.

"You _really _believe a pizza place is haunted, Mina?" Soma said, laughing. "Come on, Mina. You really shouldn't believe something so silly."

"Soooomaaaa!" Mina shouted. "Don't you remember what Arikado's report said? It said five children went missing there. I wanna see if it's true!"

"Alright, alright," Soma said, standing up. "I'll take the job. Besides, that kinda gets me interested too."

Mina looked up at Soma, a worried look on her face.

"Soma," Mina said.

"Don't worry," said Soma with a confident smile on his face. "This isn't like what we've dealt with in the castle. I'll be A-Okay!"

"O-Okay then..." Mina said in a worried tone, nodding in agreement.

_12:00 A.M. First Night._

Soma sat in his office as the person on the phone talked.

_Hello? Hellooo? I wanted to record a message for you to help you settle in. I know this place looks a bit overwhelming, but there isn't anything to worry about. Trust me, you'll be okay. Uh, now, I need to read a little thing to ya. It's a legal thing. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a magical place where kids and grownups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damages to property or person. Blah blah blah. Now, that might seem bad, I know, but there's no real danger here. But just be aware that the robots tend to move around at night, and they may end up stumbling to your office. They're left in a free roaming mode at night, because their servos tend to lock up if they get turned off for too long. But hey, it's your first night, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Just remember to use your door lights at close the doors only if necessary. Gotta conserve the power here. Have a good night!_

As the recording ended, Soma checked the cameras to make sure everyone was in their place. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were all on the stage, and Soma happened to check Pirate Cove often as well.

"Foxy was shut down?" he asked himself. "Unbelievable."

Then, the cameras went to static. Soma checked the stage only to notice Bonnie went missing.

"What the hell?" Soma said, checking the Dining Area to see Bonnie's silhouette in the camera, and with a sigh of relief, the static started again, and Chica was missing this time. Where could the animatronic chicken be?

"Two of them?!" Soma said to himself as it was now 3:00 A.M. How the hell was this happening?

Soma saw Bonnie now standing in the West Hall, but it was only a silhouette once more, but Soma knew it was Bonnie. Who else could it be? It sure wasn't Freddy, Chica, or Foxy. After he noticed Chica standing outside his door, Soma let out a shriek and closed the door. Soma glared at the animatronic chicken.

"Chica, what the hell?!" Soma yelled, noting it was 5 A.M. Bonnie was in the Parts/Service room as Soma checked the cameras again. He began hoping 6 A.M. was just around the corner, when he noticed...

_6 A.M._

Soma sighed in relief as the animatronics returned to their normal places, Soma getting up and heading home.

_That could have ended badly,_Soma thought, looking at Pirate Cove on his way out. Foxy was always Soma's favorite as a child, and Soma remembered when he went with Mina on his 7th birthday as a treat. Soma gave a small smile as he left, hearing a soft whisper, but only thought of it as a voice in his head, normal for humans to hear after horrifying events like last night.

_Don't leave, Soma..._

**Alright, Chapter 1 done! I'm a little new to the whole FNaF verse, so please be kind enough to not hate the way I write. This is my first time, so go easy on me. Thanks for reading, and please tell me if you wanna read more of this.**


	2. Night 2: The Whispers in the Dark

The next morning, Soma woke up and got dressed, as usual, before heading downstairs and getting approached by Mina. (The two were roommates at this point.)

"Morning, Soma," Mina said in her casual tone, smiling at Soma.

"Not now, Mina," Soma said, still trying to get over the events of the previous night. "I'm...kinda freaked out at what happened last night."

Mina's face immediately showed concern.

"What's up?" Mina asked. "Is everything okay? Don't tell me the place is actually haunted!"

Soma looked to Mina with a blank expressin. Mina could tell he wasn't able to get much sleep. He handled the castle just fine, no problem at all, but this was a little...different. Did something happen on his first night on the job? Mina sighed and hugged Soma tight.

"Soma, whatever happened is in the past," she assured him. "You handled the castle just fine, but I can tell this is bothering you. If you want, you can talk to me about it. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Soma began before Mina interrupted.

"Then just talk about it," she said, before realizing he had to go back to work. It was about 11:30 P.M., so Soma obly had time to get to work.

"Mina, I..." Soma stuttered. "I gotta go. I'll talk about it later."

"But, Soma..." Mina began before Soma left the house. What was bothering him so much?

_12:00 A.M. Second Night_

*ring ring* _Hello hello? Hey, you're doing great! Second night! It's best you check the cameras as I talk, because Freddy and his friends tend to move around more as the week progresses. With that being said, make sure you check Pirates Cove often from time to time. The character in there doesn't really move unless the cameras are off for long periods of time. Say, did you ever see Foxy? Was that his name? Oh yeah, Foxy. He's always been a bit...twitchy. If you were here and you saw him, you'd know. After the Bite of 87. Yeah, I wasn't around to see it, but it was messy by the time I got there. One of the animatronics bit out a frontal lobe on one of the staff. They lived, so don't worry about the victim. Anyway, I'm gonna go. Have a good night, and uh, one more thing. There's blind spots in the building, and those spots are right outside your door. That's why ya use the door lights. Well, good luck and I'll talk to ya tomorrow._

After the recording, Soma began looking at the cameras and knew Foxy would become more active unlike the first night. He sighed and kept his guard up before hearing a deep laughter outside his door. He glared and knew Freddy got in.

"Alright, Freddy," he said. "I know you're in my office. You can quit hiding."

And as he said that, Freddy popped up in his face, Soma unphased as a dark glare was given at Freddy.

"Back to the stage, buddy," Soma growled. "Trust me when I say it I mea-"

Foxy screeched as he entered the doorway, recognizing Soma instantly before attacking.

_Please run..._

The whispers again, and Freddy already left.

_Please, save yourself...You can't be here..._

"Foxy?" Soma asked, confused on why Foxy wasn't attacking like Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy tried to do.

_Please help me..._

Foxy left the room and ran back to Pirates Cove, and Soma yelled for him.

"Foxy, wait!" he yelled, but the whispers sounded so...familiar. That voice...

"No," Soma said to himself. "It can't be..."

_6:00 A.M._

**Yay! Chapter 2 done! Thanks for the reviews! QueenWaffle, you really found my fanfic interesting, didn't ya? Well, thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em comin'. I really appreciate your opinions, so I'll make sure that Chapter 3 is up by tommorow or New Years. R&R.**

**P.S., sorry it's short. I'm kinda runnin' out of ideas.**


	3. Night 3: Recollection of Memories

_12:00 A.M. 3rd Night_

_Hello hello? Wow, day three. You're a natural! Most people don't last this long, because they move on to other jobs. No, they're not dead, or anything. Now, uh, have you been checking Pirate's cove? The character in there is unique, and only comes out when the cameras are off for long periods of time, so I'm assuming he doesn't like being watched. Well, uh, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!_

Soma was checking the cameras frantically for Bonnie, and checking Pirate's Cove at the same time, which was very difficult. He checked 'Cam 2B' and put the cameras down, and noticed a golden bear suit sitting in his room.

"What in all hell is this?" Soma asked himself, but placed the cameras up in a hurried pace, and checked around for Bonnie and Chica, who was now missing from the stage as well. Soma hesitantly checked the right door light, and Chica stood there, and Soma closed the door, checking the left door as well, relieved Bonnie wasn't there. He checked Pirate Cove again, and saw Bonnie peeking through the curtain at Foxy.

"Foxy…" Soma said in a saddened tone, and went to investigate.

Bonnie was talking to Foxy when he saw Soma walking down the hall and screamed in his face.

"Not tonight, Bonnie," Soma said, peeking into Foxy's curtain.

"Foxy?" Soma called, and Foxy peeked up at him.

"Soma, ye be me friend," Foxy said in a sad tone.

"Surprised to see you still remember me after all these years, old pal," Soma said, sitting next to Foxy. "Why...didn't you attack me last night?" Foxy sighed.

"Soma," Foxy said. "Do ye remember when you were in the castle?"

"Huh?" Soma said, then nodded. "Yeah. How could I forget?"

"Soma," Foxy said. "Let me speak to your other half."

_I am here, Mary. It's over._

"Foxy…" Soma said, hearing Dracula's voice in his head say the name 'Mary.' Who was this Mary?

"Father…" Foxy spoke. It was like the animatronic heard Dracula's voice!

_It's alright. You're not alone anymore._

"You can hear him?" Soma asked Foxy, and the fox nodded.

"I can," Foxy said. "Because...I was something created by him."

"Mary…" Soma spoke the creation's name, and Foxy nodded.

"It's me," Foxy said. "I am Mary, Dracula's fabricated daughter."

_It's true. She was created by me to resemble my son._

"So, this is why you didn't attack me…" said Soma, who hugged Mary tightly, in the way her father used to.

_Don't feel like this anymore. You won't be alone as long as we're around._

Both Soma and Dracula's sentences reached Mary and hit her like a brick, and she began to cry.

"Thank you, Soma," Mary said. "No, father."

"Promise me something, Mary," said Soma.

"Anything," Mary spoke.

"Promise me," Soma began, "to not attack anyone else."

"I…" said Mary, and she nodded. "I promise, father."

"Just call me Soma," he said, standing, looking to the animatronic fox. "It's 6:00 A.M."

"Goodbye, for now," Foxy said. "See you tonight at 12:00."

**This made me feel deep while I was writing. And now, some new information.**

**Mary: A monster created by Dracula to resemble her brother, Alucard. She was a witch with the power of the elements fire, ice, wind, earth, and lightning. She also has trained in the dark arts and fights with a scythe and her bare hands.**

**I'm sorry this wasn't up on New Year's, because I was celebrating with a few family friends. They have a nine year old daughter, who I consider my sister, so I stayed a while.**


	4. Night 4: Tears and Reunion

_12:00 A.M. 4th Night_

Soma didn't listen to the phone call, holding a picture of Mina, Arikado, Yoko, Julius, and himself. Soma sighed and held the picture close to his chest.

"Arikado," Soma whispered to himself. "I haven't seen you for so long."

Soma wasn't really close to Arikado, but he was concerned. Maybe he was busy with the missing child case, but, wouldn't he be able to finish it just like that? Be able to smell the children's blood and get it over with?

_No, _Soma thought. _That's impossible. Even Arikado can't finish something that fast. Think like a serious person, Soma._

"Arikado…" Soma whispered. "Why'd you have to take on this case? You could get yourself killed…"

Soma remembered that there had been a string of murders in his area and put the pieces together.

"I...think I've got it," Soma said. "What if the killer was responsible for Arikado's disappearance?"

Bonnie happened to be right outside the closed door, and overheard him.

"So…" Bonnie said. "I guess Soma has problems of his own, but why won't he talk about them? I just want to help."

"I do too, Bonnie," spoke Freddy, who was next to him and placed a robotic paw on the rabbit's shoulder. "But this...Arikado person. Do you know anything about this guy?"

"Not the slightest," Bonnie replied. "Why?"

"Just curious," said Freddy. "Come on. I'm gonna talk some sense into Foxy."

"B-But Freddy," Bonnie said. "Don't you remember last night? Foxy said she was a person like us, and she wanted to see her father."

"Yeah. So?" Freddy spoke. "Are you refusing a direct order?"

"N-No, Mr. Fazbear," Bonnie stuttered. Freddy didn't speak like this often, but now that Soma was around, Bonnie felt...sympathy. Maybe he knew about Soma being Dracula's reincarnation.

"Then," Freddy spoke. "Let's go see Foxy."

Soma held the picture tightly to his chest, hearing some noise in the kitchen.

"Chica," Soma said. "Out of the kitchen."

"Soma," Chica said in a laggy robot voice like a normal animatronic. "You sound angry. What's wrong?"

"I…" Soma said, and sighed. "I have a friend I haven't seen in such a long time. Arikado…"

"I see," Chica said, sitting next to Soma. "You know, I have my family, who I haven't seen in a long time, too, if that helps you feel any better."

"Thanks, Chica," Soma said with a smile but sad smile. "I'm afraid I can't stop worrying about him. What if something bad happened to him? I'd feel guilty because it was my fault for telling him about the case of the five missing children."

Chica then felt guilt, knowing one of the bodies of the children was stuffed in her.

"Soma," said the animatronic chicken. "Remember your 7th birthday here?"

"Yeah," Soma said with a small smile. "I remember Arikado was there, and Mina, and a few other friends from my school. I remember seeing Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, and you, Chica. Why?"

"I've kept an eye on you ever since that day, Soma," Chica said. "I only wanted to keep you and Arikado safe."

It was all so clear now. The body stuffed in Chica was someone who knew Arikado other than Mina and the others.

"Are you…?" Soma asked in a shocked voice, and Chica nodded.

"I am," she said in a saddened tone.

"M-Maria…?" Tears welled up in Soma's eyes. He felt so much guilt and pain. He felt it was his fault for Maria and Mary's deaths.

"As for Arikado?" Soma asked, and Chica nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she said. "Mary was stuffed in Bonnie, and I saw Arikado was stuffed in Foxy. Somehow, those two switched bodies before they died."

Soma began crying.

"Arikado, I'm sorry!" Soma cried. "I didn't want this either! You don't have to do this!"

Chica held Soma close.

"Shh…" Chica soothed. "It's all going to be okay, Soma. He knows. He knows you never wanted him dead. After all, he was like you at one point."

"Like...me…?" Soma sniffed.

"Like you," called Bonnie's voice, who was now identified as Alucard.

_It's me...Let me in…_

**Chapter 4 = COMPLETED! Sorry for the wait! (And any tear jerking moments.) I had my friend over for the weekend, and I had to stick with her for a while. I was writing this a little bit around her as well, and I didn't want her spoiling it for herself! So, anyway, I have school tomorrow, so I may not be around to write this story till tomorrow afternoon my time. Love you, guys!**


	5. Night 5: Recollection and Betrayal

_12:00 A.M. 5th Night_

Soma looked through the cameras frantically in search of Freddy, and heard Chica in the kitchen making a ruckus like always.

"Geez," Soma said, hearing all the noise. "Must be freakin expensive to replace all that pizza."

Soma received a phone call earlier from Mina as he was on his way to work, remembering her words carefully.

"_There's a rumor that someone lured five children in the back room and killed them! Just...be careful, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."_

Soma sighed. He hoped that this was all some random nightmare that his mind came up with as a scare tactic to keep him awake.

_Forgotten me…?_

"You're still here, Arikado," Soma said as he looked at the stage. "Good. I don't think the engineers have to fix you."

At that moment, soma began to think. What did happen for Arikado and Maria to end up like this? Were they looking for the bodies of the children who died here?

"It doesn't matter," Soma told himself. "Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy won't attack me...hopefully."

At that moment, Freddy was already outside his door.

"It wasn't always like this, you know," said Freddy, who caught Soma by surprise.

"Um, how?" Soma asked, letting Freddy sit next to him.

"Soma," Freddy began. "Do you remember anything from your history class when you were in school?"

"Well, uh," Soma said, scratching his head. "I don't really remember much."

"So," Freddy said. "You don't know who Arikado really was…"

"Not much," Soma said. "A stone hit my head when I was escaping the castle, and caused some minor amnesia. When I woke up, I saw Arikado and the others."

"Soma…" Freddy said. "I knew Arikado. I'm one of his friends."

It was all clear now.

"Maria's brother-in-law, Richter, right?" Soma guessed, and Freddy nodded.

"Yeah," said a female voice. Soma remembered it well.

Chica.

"Hey, Chica," Soma said, but Chica shook her head.

"You don't really need to call me that," Chica said.

"I know, but I'm just used to calling you that," Soma said. "Where's Bonnie?"

"He's still on stage," said Freddy. "He thought it'd be best to not bother you tonight."

"Riiight…" Soma recalled the events of last night, and agreed. "I guess it's best."

"Soma," said Chica. "_He _wanted to protect you."

"I know…" Soma said, sniffling a bit. "I know…"

Chica looked to the clock on the wall and saw it was 5:30 A.M.

"Well," Chica said. "How about we have some fun for a while?"

"Well?" Freddy asked, and Soma shrugged.

"Why not?" Soma said with a smile. _I feel like a kid again. I'm 21, for crying out loud._

Soma looked at Bonnie on the stage and sighed.

"Bonnie?" Soma called, and Bonnie looked.

"Why are you here?" Bonnie asked. "Shouldn't you have left?"

"I can't just leave you guys hangin', can I?" Soma said, holding out his hand. "Come on, Arikado. I don't wanna leave you out. I'd just feel bad, and you'll have nothing to do otherwise."

"Soma…" Bonnie began, looking to at Foxy, who happened to be right behind the boy. "Soma, look out!"

**Well, this was certainly a LOT of writing, eh? Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
